


Babysitting

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "mission: baby-sitting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kakairu_fest's Autumn Drabble Round Genin Exams, found [here](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/76101.html).

“C’mon, Yukio-kun, wash your hands and then we can eat!”

“That’s right, soap and water…”

“Good boy, Yukio!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he listened to the baby-talk the three genin were spouting as they fussed and hovered over the little brat. They couldn’t be more than a year or two younger than him, but they were pathetically weak, still stuck doing this crap instead of real missions. Dammit, did Hayama-sempai’s genin team _really_ need supervision while doing a D-rank babysitting job inside the village? What, would they somehow _die_ if left to their own devices while their jounin-sensei went on a two-day mission?

“YUKIO NO THAT’S SHARP—”

Kakashi caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and was moving even before the alarmed squawk. He snatched the paring knife away from the toddler’s hand and held it out to the closest genin, who just stared at him with wide brown eyes.

“Take the _knife,_ and put it _away,_ somewhere where the kid can’t get at it,” Kakashi said with exaggerated care, as if talking to someone very stupid. Or not ‘as if.’ Apparently, Hayama’s team _did_ need constant supervision.

“Y-yes of course, Kakashi-san! Th-thank you!” The genin finally took the knife, and his short ponytail bobbed as he nodded awkwardly.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes and went back to staring out the window in boredom.


End file.
